


42

by justjoy



Series: ninety-nine and one: a cross-fandom drabble challenge [16]
Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justjoy/pseuds/justjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for my 100-word drabble challenge.</p>
<p>[drabble, sixteen: "Life and death are one thread, the same line viewed from different sides."]</p>
            </blockquote>





	42

**Author's Note:**

> Quote in summary from Lao Tzu.
> 
> Set sometime late in Susan's timeline, although nothing specific beyond that. Just a thought that occurred to me after reading about the hidden room of lifetimers in _Hogfather_ , and considering Susan's rather unique situation - I don't even know if this contradicts anything brought up in the canon, but this is fanfiction, after all.

No, she thinks, _no_ , this cannot be - but she has never been one to shrink from the facts, and this is one, clear as the letters of her own name, inscribed in unchanging not-quite-glass that can never age nor shatter.  
  
_Susan Sto Helit._  
  
“What am I, Grandfather?” she asks, desperately and quietly. “What _am_ I?”  
  
I ᴅᴏ ɴᴏᴛ ᴋɴᴏᴡ, Sᴜsᴀɴ. I ᴀᴍ ᴍᴇʀᴇʟʏ ᴛʜᴇ ǫᴜᴇsᴛɪᴏɴ. He turns to her, and perhaps it is just a flight of fancy, but she thinks that there is sadness in the blue glow of his eyes, tinged by something bitter. Nᴇᴠᴇʀ ᴛʜᴇ ᴀɴsᴡᴇʀ.


End file.
